


Hope Springs Eternal

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry isn't nervous at all to propose to Leonard. Only he is. And Leonard has his own surprise in store as well.<br/>Marriage Proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! This was written for gameofcards theme: hope springs eternal at lj.

**Hope Springs Eternal**

  
"Hope lies in dreams, in imagination, and in the courage of those who dare to make dreams into reality." ― Jonas Salk

 

* * *

 

He’s not nervous. Not at all. Okay, maybe just a little bit he is. It’s not every day that Barry Allen gets to purpose to the man that he loves. He got the rings, plain gold rings with leaves inscribed on them and quote placed inside the rings. Barry has a feeling that this will work. He just needs to make sure to do the proposal right. This needs to be romantic, not cheesy. And he needs to not be late to the dinner that Leonard made reservations for. This dinner was going to be at a very upscale Italian restaurant and he knows that Len made these reservations to celebrate something important to them.

He made sure to get to the Italian restaurant and let the manager know that he needed to place the rings on top of the white roses bouquet that he provided for the restaurant. He made sure to get these particular roses because that’s what Len likes and he wanted to make this night extremely special and romantic. He makes sure to put the rings back in his pockets. He told the manager he wanted them to distract Len away from the flowers later tonight when he’ll propose to him.

He placed the rings firmly in his pocket, and he left to go to his job. This night will be romantic, because always in his dreams he always imagined and pictured the way he would ask someone (boy or girl) to marry him. It would be in the place where the live music will help distract the person, and he’ll get down to his knees and tell that person that he wants to marry him and hold out the rings. When he was younger, that person was Iris, but he knows that he wants to marry Leonard Snart. If only, he wasn’t so nervous about proposing later tonight.

Leonard Snart made sure to dress his favorite blue-parka that Barry seems so fond of seeing him for tonight’s dinner. He made sure to bring his surprise for Barry. Two rings, one with a sapphire in the center of the ring and another with a yellow diamond in the center of the ring. He couldn’t wait for the purpose to Barry later tonight. Of course, he wasn’t nervous; he was cool calm and collective.

Later on that night, they ended up going back home wearing both rings that they bought each other for the proposal and they were ready to embark on their lives as being husbands to each other, but that would be a story for another time.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking!


End file.
